


It's a Promise

by MusicalNotes334



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalNotes334/pseuds/MusicalNotes334
Summary: As she packs her stuff, George soon wakes up and finds out that she was leaving. And he began to freak out, worried that she didn’t love him. So they talk it out, and in the end, after tears and such, George lets her go. The day she was leaving, George gave her a proper goodbye before watching her go.





	It's a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> No one requested this in my Tumblr. I just got the idea while taking a shower one day. xDD  
> Don't ask, you wouldn't understand my head.
> 
> P.S, this is really short (1,435 words), I am so sorry.

Despite being in a relationship, (y/n) and George have been rather distant from each other.  
Usually, they’d be doing something childish and stupid, but fun, but now, they’re barely talking to each other.  
Because (y/n) has decided to leave for a while because of this stressful war.  
She doesn’t want a war to just breakout and such, so, thinking if she left, George wouldn’t continue the war and leave America be and free from his grasp.

________________________________________

 

Quiet and peaceful, George slept on their bed, tired from the stress he has been through, thinking and writing the whole day.  
However, (y/n) was packing up her stuff in a humongous case next to the bed.  
Hearing footsteps walking around the room, George woke up, and (y/n), in surprise, pushed the case beneath the bed.  
“(y/n), darling, why are you up so late?” George yawned, scratching his icy blue eyes and fixed his brown hair.  
“Oh, nothing!” She chuckled nervously in reply. “Just… Thinking!”  
He moved to get off the bed, only for his foot to hit the case.  
Apparently (y/n) didn’t push the case in that deep beneath the bed.  
George looked down and got off the bed, pulling out the case.  
“(y/n)…?” He asked softly. “What is this?”  
“Georgie, its nothing!” She chuckled nervously once more, scratching the back of her neck. “It’s just-”  
“You’re leaving…” He said, almost in a whisper.  
“No, it’s not that! I’m not leaving!”  
He stood up, and in just a blink of an eye, he grasped onto her shoulders.  
“(y/n), am I not good enough?” He asked, panicking. “Am I not perfect? Is there something you want that I haven’t given to you? Don’t you love me?!”  
“George!” (y/n) exclaimed. “No, it’s not that, seriously! You’ve done a lot for me, it’s enough to make me happy!”  
“Then why are you leaving?”  
“Well…” She gulped, gently pulling away from him. “To be honest… I…”  
George looked up at her with saddened eyes that were showing he need answers.  
“I’m leaving for America…” She finished with a heavy sigh.  
“What?!” George exclaimed, taking a step back. “Why?!”  
“George, I don’t want a war! I don’t want to watch people sacrifice their lives for a war! A damn war!”  
“But-“  
“No buts, George! I don’t want a war, I told you!! Why don’t you hear me out at least?!”  
He gasped and took another step back, his handsome features painted with shock, but mostly pain.  
“W-Well…” He mumbled. “I-I… I don’t know what to say… I just…I-I don’t know…”  
(y/n) approached him and placed a hand on the crook of his neck, frowning sadly at his expression.  
After a moment in silence, George began to sob.  
“G-George?” (y/n) exclaimed softly.  
He covered his face in his hands and cried into them, not wanting to let (y/n) wipe his tears away.  
“Go, leave!” He cried. “Do what you want!”  
“George, I-”  
“You’re planning on leaving, right? Why are you not packing up more of your stuff?! Maybe I really am a monster!”  
His cries bounced off the walls, echoing around the room, adding more emphasis on them.  
He shook his head and cried even more. “That’s what I am! I’m not human, I’m a monster!”  
(y/n) gasped and soon began to tear up herself, and she took him into a tight embrace.  
He embraced her back, grasping onto her nightdress.  
His tears stained her nightdress whilst her tears stained his white shirt.  
“Please, I love you, can’t you stay?” George cried. “I don’t want to be alone…!”  
He nuzzled her shoulder gently as tears continued sliding out his eyes.  
“After the war, we can do whatever we want, whether I lose or not! Don’t you want to do that?”  
He held onto her hands and faced her, still crying.  
“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! No matter how many times I say it, is it not enough, (y/n)?”  
He looked down and shook his head.  
“But hey… Who cares…? You don’t deserve someone like me.”  
He chuckled lightly and let go of her hands, climbing onto the bed.  
(y/n) stared at him, confused at the sudden change in him.  
He leaned back a bit, scoffing softly.  
“Go on and leave.” He scoffed. “You might even find a nice man that you’d love more than you loved me.”  
He looked up at her and gestured for her to come closer.  
She did what she was told, and went closer.  
He kissed her gently and swiftly, that (y/n) didn’t have time to kiss back.  
Huffing when he pulled away, he crossed his arms and looked down at her.  
“But… Promise me…” He sniffed, wiping one last tear. “You’d still do more stupid things while I’m gone?”  
(y/n) giggled at what he had asked and shook her head.  
“George!” She giggled. “What kind of a question is that?!”  
“What?” George laughed. “It’s just a normal question, what’s wrong with it?”  
(y/n) began to laugh and she lightly punched him on his chest, making George laugh even more as well.  
He grabbed her hands and brought them up to his lips, planting small kisses on her knuckles.  
“But, can you promise me that?” He asked, looking up at her. “It’s just one favor from me.”  
(y/n) looked up at him and nodded. “It’s a promise.”  
“Pinky swear?” George giggled, raising a pinky finger.  
“Pinky swear.” (y/n) giggled as well, interlocking her finger with his.  
They smiled at each other and giggled even more like the childish idiots they are.  
George slowly stopped and listened to her giggle, watching her smile and smiled slightly himself.  
“Now…” He sniffed. “Continue packing, you have somewhere to be tomorrow, you might not want to be late, darling.”  
He pulled away from her and hid beneath the thick, fluffy blanket, keeping quiet.  
(y/n)’s giggles and smile suddenly disappeared, and soon the room was full of silence, the fire crackling in the fireplace and the ticks of the grandfather clock being the only sounds.  
She stared at George’s sleeping form beneath the blanket and felt bad she was leaving him alone.  
But she shook the thought off.  
“He’s right,” she thought. “I have somewhere to be tomorrow…”  
And the rest of the night, she continued packing all her stuff.  
But she didn’t know of the King crying himself to sleep beneath the sheets.

________________________________________

At the docks, (y/n) boarded her ship, on the way to New York.  
As people passed by and bumped into each other from below, one familiar face stormed through the crowd and boarded the boat, running to her.  
The man made it to her and crouched, panting heavily. “Oh, dear, I haven’t escaped in years!!”  
“George?!” (y/n) exclaimed, staring at his appearance.  
He wore a ragged light blue shirt, a rather old grey vest, a rather dusty set of jeans and leather shoes that weren’t shiny, his hair being messed up and ruffled and his face slightly covered in dirt.  
“Yes, excuse me?” He panted, looking up at her. “I’m only a poor boy, miss~! I’m not George~!”  
(y/n) laughed and tackled him in a tight hug. “George, you idiot, why are you here?!”  
George laughed and hugged her back as well. “I only wanted to say and give a proper goodbye!”  
He inhaled her perfume and smiled a bit.  
He gently pushed her away and placed a hand on her cheek.  
“I want to see you smile, I want to hear you laugh, I want to smell your scent, and I want to feel your skin one last time before you leave too.” He smiled gently.  
(y/n) leaned into his touch and held it close to her.  
“So… Goodbye, love.” George chuckled softly, voice breaking. “I hope you make it safe and all… Always keep in mind that I love you~!”  
He stood up and pulled his hand back, ready to run off.  
“George, no, come back…” (y/n) cried softly, reaching out to him. “Please…”  
He took a deep breath and shook his head, running off the boat, jumping over a set of wooden boxes and luggage of people, crying softly still.  
(y/n) stood up and looked over the rails, watching him run off.  
He came to a stop and took one last glance at her, placing his hand on his lips and sent her a flying kiss with tears in his eyes.  
(y/n) caught it and placed it in her heart, smiling sadly the same way George did.  
He smiled and ran off once more.  
“Always keep in mind that I love you~!”  
“It’s a promise…” (y/n) said to herself, smiling still.


End file.
